


Freaking Online Classes

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, Corona - Freeform, Other, Quarantine, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Online classes are hard as shit. Especially in a cabin with no internet.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Freaking Online Classes

You sat at the table, your face in your hands, elbows propped up on the table to hold up your dramatic self. When you first heard about the virus, you figured it wouldn’t really affect you. You already lived in isolation, with minimal contact to the outside world. And it wasn’t like Jason could get sick, so you weren’t worried about the virus.

Again, at first. 

You had originally come to the Crystal Lake because you were exploring the rumored place. The college you went to was about a thirty-minute drive from the lake, and after hearing about the famous murders, you had to check it out. In hindsight, that was incredibly stupid of you. But by some miracle, you had gained an undead boyfriend that you loved.

You had given up the apartment you were renting and started living with Jason. Economically, that was the much sweeter deal, as you didn’t have to pay rent with him, and you were still relatively close to your school.

Now, almost two years later, you were just on the brink of graduating. And then the freaking ‘Rona came, ruining your senior year. 

Unsurprisingly, getting internet out at the abandoned camp was impossible, and the only way you had to communicate with your teachers or participate in online classes was to use the 4G on your phone and make a hotspot for your laptop to connect to. Connection was spotty, and you had gotten disconnected multiple times every class. 

The worst part about all of this was the last two things you needed to graduate – a speech, which would have been done in person, which now had to be recorded and sent on the internet, and a test, that would also have to be done online.

You had been so on edge lately that Jason seemed to be avoiding you. That was probably for the best, as after a month of barely passing by the skin of your teeth, you were getting more than a little frustrated. You’d scream and kick the table when you got disconnected, among other childish outbursts when things went wrong.

Your grades had gone from As to Bs, and now were just hovering at a high C, and the semester wasn’t even over yet.

Tonight, you had recorded the speech on your laptop. You had put on your best clothes to look professional in, tried your best to clean yourself up (even though you washed in lake water) and you had made sure the speech was as thorough and professional as you could make it, praying that it would make up for the points you had been steadily losing. You had gone back through the video, and edited it perfectly. 

The issue was trying to upload it. 

The file was too big, the connection too weak. It had been hovering over 15% uploaded for almost two full hours. 

Big, frustrated tears formed in your eyes, making the screen blurry. You clenched your hands into fists, an angry squeak escaping you. Your arm muscles tensed, making them shake as you tried and failed to calm yourself down.

Heavy footsteps walking into the cabin temporarily distracted you from the screen. You looked up to see Jason walking in, firewood stacked in his arms.

Sniffing, you wiped your eyes on your sleeves, going back to glaring at the screen, moving the mouse to make sure that the screen wouldn’t go black. Jason tensed at the sound, but walked past you, setting down the wood and throwing a small log into the fireplace. 

He glanced back at you anxiously, immediately knowing that now would be a bad time to be around you. Slowly, he stood, walking past you to the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard you sniff again.

Jason didn’t want to leave you like this, but he also didn’t like it when you lashed out at him. He turned, walking back over to you and resting his hand on your shoulder.

You looked up at him tiredly, your eyes wet and bloodshot from staring at the screen for so long. You bit your lip as your eyes welled again before burying your face in Jason’s stomach, wrapping your arms around his torso and letting out a loud sob. 

Jason wrapped his arms around you, gently rocking you back and forth like his mother had done for him when he was a child, every heartbroken sound that came out of you breaking his heart.

He knelt by the side of the chair, sitting on the floor and pulling you into his lap. You continued crying, burying your face in his neck and clinging to his clothes. Your palms were sore and scratched up from you digging your nails into them. 

“This sucks, this sucks, this sucks!” You cried out, your voice coming out ragged and broken. 

Jason just held you, letting you get your cry out. He didn’t understand why you wanted to finish school so bad, but then again, school had always been the worst part of his life when he was growing up. Feeling stupid, feeling out of place, never being good enough. Maybe that’s what you were feeling right now. Maybe that’s why you’d been so angry.

“I’ve been working so hard for years, and now, it’s just-!” You hiccupped, leaning back at looking at him, your face red and blotchy from working yourself up so much. “It’s so hard now! This won’t upload, and I have to take that test online but it says my connection isn’t suitable! But, but it’s all I have!”

You curled up into his chest, crying harder. “There’s no internet out here, and the libraries are closed, I just can’t…!”

Jason rocked you slowly, petting your back as you cried. It seemed like all the anger had been drained out of you. All that was left was sadness and defeat. 

His mind started working, trying to fix this problem that was making you sad. The internet was before Jason’s time, and he had no idea how most electronics worked. But apparently, you needed it to do whatever it was you were doing. He held you until your sobs turned back to sniffles, and then the sniffles turned to even breathing.

He glanced down at you, seeing that you had fallen asleep crying. Jason carefully stood, carrying you over to the sofa that sat in front of the fireplace. He laid you down, adding more wood to the fireplace, trying to make things more comfortable for you.

Walking over to your computer, he noticed the screen was black. He noticed your phone right next to it. He glared down the two objects, trying to figure out how to fix it. 

His mind made a connection, remembering a group of rich kids who were breaking quarantine rules he had killed a couple days earlier. They had phones, and he had heard one bragging about how good their phone was. It was brand new, waterproof, and the guy had said something about how he had a signal ‘all the way out here.’

Jason looked outside, eager to chase down this one lead he had to make you feel better.

You woke up an hour later. The fire was dying down, and you sat up, groggy from your accidental nap. Looking around, you realized what must have happened.

Sighing, you stood, walking over to your computer and waking it up. 20%. Jesus, you were happy you had the foresight to try and turn this in early, at this rate it would take days to upload this whole video.

The door opened behind you, and you turned to see Jason walking inside the cabin.

“Hi.” You smiled tiredly. “I’m sorry I-.”

Jason held up something with pride, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. It took you a moment to recognize the thing in his hand as a phone, and an expensive looking one at that. 

Smiling, you gently took it from him. “What’s this about?”

Jason pointed at the new phone, then to your old one. You turned on the new phone’s screen, amazed that it still had a full battery. This phone must have belonged to someone who was alive pretty recently. Your eyes widened when you saw that the phone had full bars.

“Jason!” You screamed excitedly, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. “Thank you thank you, thank you!” You shook him back and forth happily, realizing that this phone might be the answer to your prayers. Jason hugged you back tightly, before you pulled back, trying to open up the phone. 

You realized with defeat that the phone would only open up to the original owner’s thumbprint.

“Hey, Jason?” You couldn’t help but giggle nervously, looking up at him. “You wouldn’t happen to have the hand of the guy who owned this, would you?”

Jason tilted his head slightly, confusion clear in his eyes. But he just shrugged, walking back outside to retrieve the hand of the owner. At least he remembered where the body was.

You laughed softly at the ridiculousness of the situation, hope coursing through you as you looked down at the phone. Maybe you’d pass after all.


End file.
